


Meet Your Match

by HisFavoriteDarkAngel



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Cute Dominator, Evil Wander, F/F, Help, Im just trying to get to the good parts, M/M, Seriously tho, What am I doing, confused hater is confused, coughs, cute fluff, cuz confidence is hot, dont blame me plz, dont mind her, fans self, flustered hater, he takes what he wants, hot wander, kinda rushed start, lord wander, nice dominator, no more mr nice guy, oh yeah, she really just serves the purpose on why this happens, shes an oc, shes just bored, shhhhh, some suggestive scenes, theres a witch in this, wander is very aggressive in his interest, with evil wander its pretty much a given
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisFavoriteDarkAngel/pseuds/HisFavoriteDarkAngel
Summary: Desperate for aid, Wander and Sylvia manage to find the doorway to the lair of the Ultra Dimensional Witch with the help of Peepers and Hater, but not without getting the attention of Lord Dominator. Dominator plans on capturing her. Wander just wants to ask for help and possibly make friends with her). The bored witch, however, has other plans.





	1. How It Began

**Author's Note:**

> Ello~ Guess who saw a single pic of Lord Wander with Hatey and went, "Hot damn this needs a fic" then immediately wrote it and published it to AO3? *points to pathetic sleep-deprived self* :,D Honestly, I like how this first chapter went and can toootally see myself writing for this until the end. May be a short series, but hey, thats more than what I've done recently *looks at their, like, 10 unfinished fics* Sooo, yeeaaah, so long as this rush doesn't end, I'm good. I just want to get to the nice n juicy parts with cute Domini and cool Wander~ ^^ Hope you guys enjoy <3 Please comment! They're a joy to read!
> 
> Ps: Here's a link to the pic that inspired me http://goldy--gry.deviantart.com/art/Lord-Wander-and-Hater-608146660

"I've got a question for you..."

The brittle witch cackled as she asked the cowering duo before her.

"What happens when you switch the personalities of ultimate good..."

Her face turned towards the terrified, huge eyes of the furry orange captive.

"With ultimate bad...?"

Now she looked at the other, her own expression furious, teeth clenched and brows furrowed into an intense glare, eyes glowing with despise towards her captor. 

The unrestrained laughter commenced for a while, with small hiccups dotting them. This was going to be the most fun she's had in years. "I guess we'll see..." Her Cheshire grin widened to an impossible degree, before she dropped her prisoners into her enchanted pool, and faded away.

~

The amount of planets were staggering. Where there used to be hundreds of them, almost countless to a traveler like Wander, they could now sum the entirety into only 34, and that was excluding their hidden planet. Populations were depleting, resources were very limited, and all hope seemed lost at this point. What possible thing could ever save them from a fate such as this?

The hero duo were running out of ideas quickly, and were grasping at straws at this point. They had tried so many things, took on so many leads, but nothing ever seemed to be the one weapon on their side that could ensure success. Despite their own regained sense of hope being brought back by the flower, the strain and stress wore them down, and the helpless feeling that preceded every failed attempt grew into something nasty. 

But still, they continued.

"What about this? 'The Forgotten Technology of the Atlanticans?'"

"No... I'm pretty sure we already tried that one. It was a bust."

"Then how bout the 'Lost Weapon of El Poderoso?'"

"Eeeh, hate to break it to you bud, but that myth was from one of the destroyed planets. Even if it was real, it's probably gone now."

".... then.... what about the 'Spider with the Top Hat lege-'"

"That's not even one from our dimension." 

Silvia sighed and rubbed a hand against her snout, feeling her frustration and tiredness getting the better of her. She looked down at the curled up bundle of tears next to her, and felt concern well in her chest. "Oh buddy..." 

She sat beside him and gave him a hug, stroking the fur on his back. "I'm sorry. None of the information we have right now can help, but we can go get more tomorrow. I'm sure someone will remember SOMETHING that can be of use." She knew that anything remotely truthful   
and helpful was already given to them, but she just needed to comfort her friend, and give him something to wake up to in the morning.

He was quiet for a while, not a good sign, but Sylvia took it as a plea to be alone for a bit, so she slowly stood herself up, and headed more into the cave to curl up and sleep. Right as she took her third step, however, a small voice broke the silence. 

"What about the Ultra-Dimensional witch?"

Sylvia felt herself perk up with this idea.

"You don't mean...?"

Even with her back to him, she could practically feel the ground vibrate with his newfound energy. "Y-Yeah! She's our surest bet!! She's in charge of keeping the dimensions balanced, I'm sure she can help us restore our galaxy back to what it was! Oh gosh, why didn't I think of   
this sooner! This is the one, Syl!!"

When she did turn, he was bouncing up and down, swinging and smiling, and just so... sure of himself for once. Sylvia couldn't help but slip on a smile. "You're right! I mean, it's worth a shot! So long as we can find a way to track the entrance to her home, I'm sure we can convince her that helping us is the right thing for her to do!"

"Yeah! And then we can befriend her and get her to stop being alone in that room forever! I'm sure she must be the loneliest gal, even before Janet got a moon!"

Sylvia rolled her eyes, her smile still in place. Of course Wander was thinking of making friends with her. She finally knelt down and curled up in her sleeping position. "Yeah, well, we'll have all of tomorrow to find her, but for now..." She let out a loud yawn, and shuffled in invitation for her friend to come with her. "It's time for some sleep."

Wander nodded and headed over, leaning next to his friend and preparing for sleep as well. He couldn't wait to meet the very keeper of reality, he had so many questions! What was her favorite dimension to watch? Who had the best cookies and tea? What did she even eat?  
With a wide smile, Wander closed his eyes and nodded into a dream.

~

The next day was the most eventful of their lives as of yet. It wasn't easy chasing a doorway that always changed its location, but with so many planets obliterated, their pickings slimmed down quite a bit on suitable entries. They chased clue after clue on where the portal could possibly be located that day, and had finally come across a reliable source on it thanks to Hater and Peepers. They, unsurprisingly, found out about their plans, and decided to include themselves in them, with Peepers managing to get the most recent sighting on the signaling green flash that proceeds the traveling doorway. Just as they headed there on their ship, however, it seemed that Dominator had also heard of their plans thanks to an implanted chip on Hater's ship (everyone looked at the doe-eyed Hater and his new teddy bear with a beeping heart that seemingly came out of nowhere as the suspects) and was racing them to the location, in order to capture the witch herself. It was an intense run with many smaller battles and hijinks, but ultimately ended with Dominator bursting through a hidden wooden door inside a tree in the middle of a rainforest, and Wander being thrown in by Sylvia before the door could close. Both foes looked at each other, one with a concerned expression, the other with gleeful malice, before a blue light turned on in front of them, and they turned to face the security of all dimensions. 

She was laughing. 

"L-Let me tell you! I have never seen a more cartoonish group as the one you guys make up! I swear, that Sylvia sure is something...." She wiped a tear from her face before she finally acknowledge the pair who gaped up at her in wonder. At this, she smiled and waved.

"Hii~ I bet you were expecting someone more... wiser looking, weren't you? Someone with a more mature outward appearance.... maybe even a bit taller?"

The shrunken, baby-faced old lady cackled more loudly, making the dark walls surrounding them echo and tremble a bit. She hasn't had company in centuries and had forgotten how nice it felt to have someone stare at her for a change. 

"So...," she broke out, her arms expanding and catching both of her visitors off guard. "Where do we begin?"

Dominator was not having this. She struggled and bit, and went crazy under the hand. She found that her powers were useless under it, and no matter how much she fought back, the old lady didn't even flinch, so much as smiled up at her in amusement. It drove her up the wall. 

Wander, meanwhile, merely smiled and tried his best to explain his situation. All attempts at talking to the keeper of the universe, however, ended only in her shaking her head and repeating, "I am meant to stay neutral, and that is how I'll stay." She stopped her motions however, when a thought crept into her head and settled on the cobwebbed-filled part where entertainment had been revived. With this, she let out a sneer. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wander, but this is the last time I'll repeat myself. I am a neutral force, and cannot take any sides on this matter, no matter what you may tell me." She let his expression sink and tear up for a bit before her mischievous expression grew. 

"However..." Her body shook with anticipation. "You two may as well serve for something, since you went through all this trouble to get in here." 

With that final statement, both stared at her incredulously, one fearing the outcome, and the other filled with unbridled rage. The keeper of dimensions could only laugh louder. 

"I've got a question for you..."

~

"What's taking them so long?" Sylvia was at her wits end with worries, making a shape in the dirt where she kept pacing back and forth. "I hope nothing went wrong..."

"Sylvia. Calm down. They've been in there for ten minutes, and I'm certain they'll be there for longer." Peepers responded, his eye half lidded in slight annoyance, though his hands were fidgety from worry as well.

"Yeah, and all that matters is Wander getting more information on what Dominator likes from the Dimension hag." Hater's scowl deepened as he remembered a previous conversation. "Wander promised me he'd ask her about it and help me out. He better not forget." His latter comment was punctuated by the snap of his teddy bear's heart, proving that it was the source of their being tracked as a little device fell from it. 

The other two could only roll their eyes and sigh in sync, before they went back to doing what they were occupying themselves with seconds ago. It only lasted another minute, however, as once Sylvia was knees deep in rich dirt, the door in the tree cracked open with a long squeak.

All three pairs of eyes glued themselves at this inanimate object, and all three breaths were let out once they saw what came out of it.

"Dominator?!"

Lord Dominator popped out of the tree like a bouncy rabbit, her hair poofed up under her big pastel pink hat, and her wardrobe now a long, pink sweater and short shorts with white knee socks and pink shoes. She was grinning. "Hello there~! What are your names? I don't believe I've ever met any of you lil cuties~!" 

She rushed over and gave everyone a hug, their stunned bodies doing nothing to refuse. "Aaw, are you guys frozen or something? Maybe I can help warm you guys up with some more hugs!"

Before she could prepare another attack, however, Sylvia came to her senses and held the new Dominator at bay. 

"H-Hugs? What the hay happened to you? And where's Wander???"

"That's Lord Wander, to you."

A familiar voice spoke from the doorway, and Sylvia's head snapped to meet its source. Her mouth dropped wide open with what she saw. 

Her buddy was wearing a long cape with spikes on their shoulders, draping over his bare chest, black pants and shoes underneath him, and Dominator's signature helmet above him. He held himself with confidence and pride, his magenta, glowing eyes smoldering his past friends into place, and the smirk sliding up his lips making them shiver. 

He laughed and stepped closer, hands to his hips. "Well, well, well..."

"Looks like I found the fun."


	2. The Follow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander makes it clear he's not himself anymore. No one knows how to react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people who read this glop ;w; Thank you for your time and patience! Er, one thing I need to mention though, this AU was created by http://odu-f.deviantart.com/ Who has tons of delicious art of Lord Wander and little Dominator XD However, I'm taking a bit of a spin since I've grown fond of my version of Dom (whom I'm considering naming something else in this spin off since she's not a dominator anymore. Maybe I'll call her Docile? *shrugs* Tel me what you think pls) Anyways, I drew her out to give a better mental picture (since the reverse wander is pretty much the same design as the pic I got inspired from but she isn't). You can find her here: http://hisfavoritedarkangel.deviantart.com/art/Reverse-Dominator-668612443?ga_submit_new=10%3A1489349445 I hope you enjoy this chapter :,D I almost died writing it.

The world seemed to stop; the forest itself quieted down into nothing, and the group seemingly choose to stare at the unbelievable creation in front of them in favor of breathing. 

Nobody moved.

Nobody spoke.

Until Dominator did.

"OH MY GOSH, ANOTHER NEW FRIEND!"

In Sylvia's shock, her grip on the green female had slackened, and she busted out of her hands and ran to the orange mess of fur. She giggled as she approached him, arms spread and ready to attack, but quickly and calmly, he grinned and moved out of the way, tripping her instead so she fell face-forward into the trunk of a nearby tree. She groaned and dropped down, the impact hard enough to knock her out, all the while, he laughed. At this, Sylvia's surprise had all but vanished, and she stomped forward, each step meaning business. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Wander?" The force behind her voice along with her thundering steps made the orange fuzzbeast turn around and face her with stone cold eyes, the sadistic grin still in his face. "Lookie here, zbornak; I really don't like repeating myself. It's LORD Wander, always has and always will-" His words were cut short when she forcefully lifted him up by his cape, pinning him to the tree he had tripped Dominator into, and snorted in his face. "I don't believe that for a second. You are NOT Wander. Wander would NEVER laugh at someone else's pain! Now you're either going to tell me where my buddy is, you IMPOSTER, or I'm going to have to show you what happens when he's not around to stop me." 

The captive didn't even flinch. He continued to grin nonchalantly, and with a teasing voice, responded, "You really shouldn't touch me."

Sylvia's patience had run thin at this point. She laughed. "Or what, pipsqueak?"

He shrugged, before forcefully kneeing her in the chin, the sudden move making her drop him to the ground, where he side kicked her with a big enough impact to sweep even her powerful legs. Immediately after hitting the ground, she prepared to jump back, but her fighting instincts kicked in too late, and he stomped down on the side of her face, definitely blackening an eye and leaving her seeing doubles. She spit out blood from when she bit her tongue, and tried to get up, but found herself too nauseated to do so. Before long, she too lost consciousness from the pain. The new lord neatly stepped over her, cooing softly, "I waaarned yooou~"

He took the time to fix his gloves and helmet, not noticing the three pairs of eyes that had been staring at the whole scene from a few yards away until he turned his whole body. It was only then that he found his own voice get stuck in his throat, his gaze drawn to a large skeleton with broad shoulders and toxic green eyes. Damn did he look good. His eyes became half-lidded and his voice lowered, his chastising grin replaced with a sly smirk, and his body reeked confidence. He nodded. 

"Enjoy the show?" 

Hater's eyes meeting Wander's, he suddenly felt very warm and confused about everything. What had he just seen? Who was this Lord Wander? And why was his body shaking so much at him being stared at?

His voice croaked, and he had to cough before replying, "Y-Yes."

A dark rumble of a chuckle was heard, which only seemed to intensify Hater's heat and trembles to the point where he had to look away. His hands seemed to fret over his clothing, twisting it nervously as footsteps started to come to him, and the once familiar orange face now turned stranger stared at him mischievously, the smirk widening. His voice was softer now, but laced with something deadly and dark as he held Hater's face down to his level and asked in a demanding tone, "Then how about we meet up sometime later and... have our own little private show?"

Hater's heat seemed to radiate by then; he opened his mouth but only blubbering could come out, making Wander chuckle more. "Alright, I'll see you around then..." With that declaration, Lord Wander stepped away from the skeleton and blew him a kiss with a wink, then turned heel and ran into the dense forest, immediately lost to the vegetation. Hater was stuck staring where he exited, temperature still at an all time high, and mouth agape. His chest gave a familiar flutter now, though, and mindlessly, he clutched his chest. What a weird turn of events. The voice of his commander broke his hazy thoughts, however, when he asked, "Are.. you ok sir?"

Hater regained his bearings in an instant, and he coughed and sputtered. "OF COURSE I AM, WHY SHOULDN'T I BE? I'M NOT THE ONE THAT WENT ALL WEIRD, YOU SHOULD BE ASKING WANDER IF HE'S OK, CAUSE HE'S OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU KNOW."

"Sir-"

"LIKE, WHO THE HAY EVEN HAS A PRIVATE SHOW WITH ONLY TWO PEOPLE? THAT'S NOT EVEN A SHOW! IT'S JUST TWO PEOPLE HANGING OUT, AND THAT'S JUST LAME."

"Sir."

'NOT TO MENTION THE WAY HE JUST GRABBED MY HEAD AND YANKED IT DOWN WAS SO UNCALLED FOR. LIKE, HE'S SHORT AND SHORT PEOPLE JUST AREN'T COOL, YOU KNOW? SO WHY BOTHER. THAT WAS SO STUPID. THE NEW WANDER IS STUPID. EVERYTHING IS STUPID!"

"Sir, you're still blushing."

Hater turned around and glared at his commander, who could only look back at him with his eye half lidded and arms crossed. The redness in Hater's face only seemed to deepen with his outrage. It was amusing to watch. Hater was just about ready to strangle something, but Peepers was looking so smug, he knew that doing so would only prove his point more, so instead he went about in a tantrum, ripping plants from their stems and stomping on them with pure fury. About two minutes had passed when he stopped, panting from exhaustion, and kneeled down on the ground now littered with dead plants to take a breather. It was then that groans could be heard, and both villains turned to look at the previously unconscious duo. Sylvia had finally gotten enough sense back to get up successfully, her head still aching, but her tongue stopped bleeding. Sylvia spit out some left over blood and turned to look at the only two who didn't get hurt. Her eyes were hard and determined, and her nostrils flared. 

"We need to find that witch again and get Wander back, immediately."

"Woah, woah, woah." Peepers' eye went wide and he rushed over to the zbornak, resting his hands on her torso in a feeble attempt to keep her in place. "It was pure chance that we found her door this time, it's going to take overwhelming luck to find it a second time. Besides, I think this Wander is the real one."

Sylvia's eyes furrowed, and her jaw dropped. 

"WHAT?! That orange punk is NOTHING like my buddy! The witch sent an imposter look alike and is trying to distract us with him! We need to get him back as soon as possible!"

Peepers curiously let Sylvia finish speaking before coughing and explaining in a calm manner. "Look at Dominator."

Sylvia was hit with confusion at the request, but did as asked, and looked to where the green terror of pink laid curled up, looking like she was peacefully dozing after hitting her head hard against a tree. Peepers continued.

"Does she look like herself?"

Sylvia's head spun and she bit the inside of her cheek a bit as she answered, "No..."

"But she looks like someone else, doesn't she?"

At this, Sylvia's eyes widened, and her gaze became fixated on the hat that the tall female was wearing. Her voice shook in disbelief. "Wander's hat..."

Peepers nodded. "It's not just the clothes that they switched. I think their personalities did as well. Wander is now Lord Dominator and Dominator is Wander. So if anything, it's not a matter of looking to get the real ones back. It's about finding a way to get them to switch again."

Sylvia understood, but her eyes watered all the same at the thought of the position she was now in. Her best friend had lost the personality that made him so.... him, and was now her worst enemy. Nothing could be worse than this.

She clenched her eyes tight and wiped them; she could cry later. Right now she needed to-

A soft yawn came from the tree, and everyone now looked at the waking green lady who stretched from the ground.

"Woooowie, that was a good nap! One of the best ones I can remember! Though, I don't remember much? " She quirked a brow and touched her chin, trying to think back as far as she could, but found that there was nothing. A seed of worry grew in her chest, but all thoughts of it quickly dispelled when she turned around and saw her new friends.

"Oh, hey guys! What are you still doing here? Where you waiting for me to finish sleeping? That's so nice of you!" She giggled and stood up to dust herself off, but immediately became distracted when she looked down at a bunch of flowers Hater had ripped from the earth and stomped on. She instantly distracted herself with picking them up and humming a cheery tune. Everyone else exchanged glances, and the question was asked. 

"So? Who's going to take her?" 

Three eyes seemed to point to Hater, who realized their stares and looked from the pink and green mess, to his audience, and back. He grimaced. "Uuh... no thanks." He crossed his arms and kicked the teddy bear he had dropped in all the confusion. "She's soooo not my type anymore." 

Sylvia fumed for a bit, not comfortable with the decision being pushed to her, but sighed and accepted it all the same. "Fine. I guess I can try to deal with her now that she's not a complete murderous psychopath. But what do we do now?"

Peepers pointed a finger up and closed his eye. "I'm sure I'll come up with something.... er, once we get a good night's rest. I'm pretty exhausted from everything that's happened today..."

Hater agreed, glancing back at the spot where Lord Wander had left and feeling a lingering twinge of heat.

Sylvia sighed and rubbed her face. She was impatient for a solution to this mess, but found that she was also worn down. "Fine..."

She moved over to the pale green female who was now making flower crown, and yanked her up by the collar of her sweater and started dragging her away from the chaotic scene. "Come here you. We're going to find somewhere to stay the night."

Dominator gasped and squealed a bit in delight. "Sleeepover!!! This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!"

The zbornak could only suppress a groan, and wonder miserably when, she'll be able to get back her friend, and just how in the hell he was going to find Dominator's ship in all this jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had plans for this fic, but that was months ago and I forgot to jot them down so now Im just doing whatever comes to mind and winging it :,D So far so good, ammiright? Hahaaaa, we shall see what happens next! Oh, and if you have any ideas on what nicknames Lord Wander can give HAter, that'd be great XD I have no idea on what they could be tbh ;w; I wanted a cool pun, but I suck at that *kicks dust* Anyways, comments are always VERY MUCH APPRECIATED! Thank you for reading this, I'll see yall next time ;w;


	3. Familiar, But Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia and Dominator spend a night and morning together. They try to resolve their feelings by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaaaaa, sorry ;-; I took a bit of a break there..... kinda lost the edge, but then I reread it, and read the comments (man they really make me feel stuff ;^; ) And I immediately wrote this lil thing. Hope you like the Sylvia and Dom relationship building! Next chapter will focus on them as well, and end with a happier tone, I promise! (Tho I still want to hear opinions on calling Dominator Docile (Dosie for short) in this fic. Idk, I personally grew fond of it. It's cute)

In the end, after a hard look around the planet they had been on, Sylvia decided that while it might be handy for a magical portal witch, it was pretty much the most inconvenient setting for a good night's rest; with no real shelter around and uncomfortably prickly plants everywhere, the zbornak found it easier to simply go to the planet next door, one she had visited often with her.... orange buddy (dont think about it too much, Syl), and rest there. 

And so, she created a bubble for her and her victim, and walked them over towards the lush, warm, and homely smaller planet, the green and pink alien under her arm, much to her dismay, being the absolute loudest she could be and gushing over every little detail in the galaxy like a baby chick that was new to the world. Not an analogy that was too farfetched in theory.   
Once they finally reached the familiar cave, Sylvia practically threw the tall woman to the ground, and gave a loud groan as she slumped to the ground, belly-down and covered her face in its stone floor. Its coolness helped her relax a bit from the nonstop stress she was feeling, but the small moment of peace burst when the annoying new Dominator gasped loudly, and scuttled all over the cozy area. 

"Oh, MY! Isn't this just the cuuuuutest little place?!" She zoomed around, pointing out random cracks and dips and edges, chattering nonstop about the charms each imperfection gave the cave. She finally stopped once she noticed the particularly large dip in the very back of the cave, one that looked like just the right size for the big blue alien. She turned and tilted her head, asking in a curious tone, "You LIVE here?" Only a few seconds pass, and before the other could respond, she beamed, "I LOVE IT!" And squeed as she squirmed side to side excitedly. Sylvia couldn't take it any longer.

"No. I don't live here. I don't live ANYWHERE. And for the love of PEACE, could you SHUT UP FOR JUST A MINUTE?!"

Silence reigned, as the zbornak glared at her captive, with a small drip echoing through the walls, dotting the moment of tension. Big, black eyes stared back at hers directly, looking both surprised and, to the other's churning gut, hurt. Sylvia furrowed her brows, not wanting to admit that the expression on her former enemy's face was just as effective as Wander's but her sadness at his absence making her flinch anyways. She gave the loudest sigh she had all day, and curled up in her signature sleeping position. 

She just wanted the day to be over with. 

From the other side of the cave, Sylvia heard a few shuffling noises.

The newly turned Dominator didn't know what to do. She couldn't recall any experience in dealing with people who were so clearly upset, though, if she was going to finally be honest with herself, she didn't really recall much at all. She felt scared. She felt uneasy. She was.... sad. 

She slumped to the floor and hugged herself, taking one glance back at the zbornak, who was doing her best to ignore the green girl, then looking back at the entrace of the cave that was glowing blue with the star's shine. She would think of a way to bridge the gap tomorrow. She had to.

For now.... She let herself fall into the same position Sylvia had taken, and tried her best to shut off the cold so that she could rest as well. 

Maybe her dreams would be sweet enough to let her remember something pretty.

~

Heat.

Heat consumed her.

Dominator would cough if she could, but her lungs were preoccupied with something else at the moment. 

Crazed laughter?

Dominator could feel the cackles being ripped from her throat, but her confusion couldn't allow her to partake in the humorous action.

She tried to look around, but she found she had no vision. She couldn't really hear or feel anything either, nothing that is, but her very own voice. A twinge of fear began to nibble at her.

What was she laughing about? And why was it so unbearably hot?

Something about it all felt so wrong..... yet so familiar.... it was such a dizzying combination.

She felt her head spinning, and her consciousness slipping away.

She let one final burst of giggles take her, before succumbing to the numbing feeling, and waking up. 

~

Dominator woke up slowly, but with tremendous pain. Sleeping on the cold, hard floor in that awkward position had been a huge mistake; she stretched and cracked several bones, getting a somewhat curious satisfaction at their sounds, though it didn't help her much. She ended up rising before neither Sylvia or the Sun, and she decided to make the best of it. Yesterday had ended disastrous due to their rocky start, but today, she was going to make sure to put her best foot forward! She giggled and got up to look around; time to make some breakfast!

~

When Sylvia rose, it was to the amazing smell of something sweet cooking. Was that..... pancakes? Still half-asleep, she grinned and began to stretch. Her buddy always found ways to surprise her.

"Where'd you even find the ingredients for those, Wa-" 

She stopped on her tracks when she turned and saw green instead of orange, and her heart felt like it turned a complete 180. 

What stared back at her was the same expression as always, but not the same person. The impersonator grinned cheerily. "Hello, friendie! How was your sleep? I hope you had pleasant dreams, after your poor foul mood yesterday! Speaking of, I made you some paaaaancaaaakes to help lift your spirits back up!"

She pointed at a neat stack next to her that was half the size of Sylvia by that point.

"I also have freshly made strawberry jam! Or, if that's not your cup of tea, I also have some niiiiice ol' maple syrup that the natives got me! They were so nice! Sure, a few of them screamed and wailed when I first strolled in for some reason, they must be very recluse people I guess, but as soon as I explained my visit, they were more than willing to give me a bottle completely for free! I really must repay them for that.... do you think they'll like a jar of my jam? It's especially zingy~!"

Sylvia had tuned out most of her voice, but a single thing struck her mind as important enough to need her attention. 

"You spoke to the LOCALS??!!"

Dominator tilted her head, but responded as sweetly as ever.

"Well of course, silly! We ARE visiting their planet for a bit! It's quite rude not to present yourself and just take off! Plus it's such a wonderful opportunity to make new friendships! The more the merrier, I always say!"

Sylvia's head spun with a million things that could happen now that people knew that Dominator was here and asking for food. Would people try to attack them to get to Dominator? Would they call someone and have it reach Wander? Would Wander even come? Did Sylvia WANT him to come?

Her chest continued to ache and she closed her eyes while she rubbed them. Dominator had somehow sat beside her as she did this, and began rubbing her back. 

"Hey now.... what's wrong? You know, I know that some of us need some alone time when dealing with things that make them feel bad..." Dom trailed off a bit there, and Sylvia wanted to use the pause to stop the pink-clad girl, but found her chance was lost. "But you know. I wanna thank you for letting me come with you, even while you were so down. Now, I'm not gonna tell you to tell me everything, but I do wanna tell you that I'm already here with you. Why not let me help you?" With that, Dominator's hands had somehow reached Sylvia's, and she gave them a big, gentle squeeze. Sylvia felt her throat dry up as she looked down at them, then back up at the freckled girl's face. 

An unexpected surge of anger flowed through the zbornak's veins, and her face turned hard.

What did she know? As far as she was concerned, she just came into existence yesterday, and all she know is sunshine and happiness.

She might've adopted Wander's personality, but she didn't have the same history as him.

Sylvia slipped her hands away from the other and stood up, walking past the delicious smelling breakfast without a look. 

"Get up and clean up. There's no time for breakfast now that you told everyone that we're here. We need to get out and try to find the witch again."

Dominator was the one to take a deep breath this time, disappointment clawing at her shoulders. She continued to smile, however, and nodded.

"Sure. If that's what will make you happy, I'll do my best to find her!"


End file.
